


US!Papyrus/Gamer!Reader

by Grillby_Coalee



Series: Fic raffle [10]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Other, Reader is a gamer, Reader-Insert, Underswap Papyrus, limeish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillby_Coalee/pseuds/Grillby_Coalee





	US!Papyrus/Gamer!Reader

( [@cascadingmelody13](https://tmblr.co/m5DC2kS2XETVzU5w3B1CfwA) This is the fic you won! Check out Original post to win! Link:<https://undertaleimaginesandheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/162955321565/still-no-asks> )

“AGUHHHH!!! STUPID CAMPERS!” You shout angrily at your game. You had just been killed… Again… By the same freaking person. So you Ragequit and leave to find Stretch for rage cuddles. You find him on the couch sleeping like always. You sigh and go lay down with him, when you do he scoops you up and rolls over

“You Ragequit again? Someone keep killing you?” He asks, trying not to chuckle at your pouting. You grumble out a “Yes” and silently ask for cuddles. Stretch teleports you both into his room and start to cuddle while he plants some Skele kisses all over your face to calm you down. 

“YOUR LOVE SHALL NEVER QUENCH MY BURNING RAGE, FOOLISH MORTAL!” You laughingly quote the best line in your game, in a mimicry of the main villain’s voice. (sidenote: World of warcraft-esk game, just more story line)

“ Maybe I won’t quench your rage but I could do that to something else.~” Stretch says in a pervy tone.

“I came here for rage cuddles. You can kiss me though.” You tell him and grin a little at his pout.

“Not even a little-” You cut him off.

“No Stretch, Rage cuddles and kisses only.” He half-heartedly grumbles but kisses your cute face anyway. You laugh some and kiss him back, with a little tongue of course. The two of you cuddle and kiss for a while and then you ask him to play your game with you. He agrees and the two of you go and play your game.

 The end-

“Not even some s-” Stretch starts.

“NO STRETCH!” You snap back. 

 

 


End file.
